


Request Lenalee One-shots

by BMAkarichan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMAkarichan/pseuds/BMAkarichan
Summary: REQUEST ANY LENALEE ONE-SHOTS , YURI OR HET (NO YAOI WILL BE INCLUDED HERE, FOCUS WILL BE ON LENALEE PAIRINGS ONLY)YOU MAY REQUEST ANY LENALEE PAIRING, GO AHEAD!! HIT ME WITH YOUR LENALEE PAIRS!! YAAYS!! XD





	Request Lenalee One-shots

Request any kind of Lenalee One-shot fanfictions, with any pairing, but there will be no YAOI in group sex and so on. 

I write anything expect for character death, comment bellow with a Lenlaee pairing and what kind of scene you would like to see or where it takes place, if you don't I'll just write something myself! 

OUR LENALEE LEE NEEDS MORE FANS AND STORIES ABOUT HER!!! LET'S DO THIS PEEPS!!! 

(Tyki x Lenalee I love so much <3 So there will be an one-shot coming up with those two *_* )


End file.
